1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to power conversion, and more specifically related to dynamic power factor correction and dynamic control converters in switch-mode power supplies, and even more specifically to welding and cutting power supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
As welding technology and applications have advanced so have the demands on welding and cutting power supplies. These increased demands require power supplies to provide increase power density and output power capabilities. Thus, there is a drive to build power supplies to satisfy these needs. One such solution is through the use of inverter-type power supplies. These power supplies provide increased flexibility and power output. However, these types of power supplies still have operational inefficiencies.